Ferret
by PurpleKorea134
Summary: Draco gets turned into a ferret and runs off. Guess who picks him up...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Here's a cute Dranny fanfic! Enjoy! =)_

**Chapter 1**

Ginny has never seen a more adorable ferret!

She looked around her and saw a commotion in the courtyard. She saw Crabbe and Goyle, a couple members of Draco Malfoy's posse, along with Harry and Mad-eye Moody. Draco Malfoy was probably causing trouble again. She shrugged her shoulders and looked at the white farret who was now scampering down the corridor.

"Now hold on, you," she said and scooped it up. "Now who do you belong to?"

She looked around her and people seemed oblivious to the ferret. She looked back at it and it looked up at her with blue eyes.

"You're adorable. Whoever's lost you is probably missing you like mad."

The ferret tried to get out of her hold, but she kept ahold of him. She heard it sigh-what she thought was a sigh.

"What's wrong? Don't worry. I'll find your owner."

She walked on down the corridor and the farret still tried to let itself free.

"C'mon. Don't fret."

Ginny made it to the Great Hall and saw some students in there, and a couple teachers sat up at the front keeping an eye on things. It was the lunch hour. She saw Professor McGonagall get out of her seat and start walking between the long tables.

"Professor McGonagall," Ginny said, but the witch walked passed her in a rush.

"Please excuse me, Miss Weasley, I have to stop a cafuffle in the courtyard. That Mad-eye is causing trouble."

Ginny sighed and watched her head-of-house exit the Great Hall. She looked down at the white-as-snow ferret she was holding.

"Hm. Maybe I can catch her later. Professor Dumbledore's too busy..."

"Hey, Ginny! Where'd that ferret come from?"

Ginny looked over at Padma Patil sitting with her sister Pavarti. "Oh, I found him near the courtyard. I'm going to try and find his owner."

"'His'? It's a boy?"

"Yes, he is." The ferret squirmed and she tightened her hold. "Isn't he lovely?"

"He is," Padma said, and Ginny sat down across from them. "Golly, I've never seen a ferret with blue eyes before."

"That's why I think he's so adorable. His owner's probably looking for him right now."

"They'll probably post around saying they lost thier ferret," Pavarti said.

"That's what I want to do," Ginny said. "Make some posters. I was going to ask Professor McGonagall for premission, but she had to go stop a fight in the courtyard."

"Probably Draco Malfoy causing trouble like he usually does," Padma said with a twirk of her nose. "Can't stand that boy."

The farret tried to get out of Ginny's hold again, but she kept hold. "That's what I think," she said as the ferret continued to squirm. "I saw Harry out there with Mad-eye Moody, and Malfoy's posse."

"Yep, definitely causing trouble again," Pavarti said. "So what are you going to do with the ferret until someone claims him?"

"Just hold onto him, I suppose. I don't want him in the wrong hands."

"You mean you're going to pet-sit him?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

The ferret let out another sigh through his nose, and the girls thought that was cute. They had no idea who this ferret was, and that the boy inside of him was very annoyed and frustrated.

Draco had no choice. He couldn't _tell _this Wealsey girl who he really was. All he could do was squeek and growl.

* * *

Ginny had a hold on him like iron as she sat with him in her lap as she and the other Gryffindor girls were in the girls dorms that night. He kept his eyes away from any girls who may be changing clothes.

He may be a ferret, but there was still a teen-aged boy in there.

"Ginny, you're really going to keep him?"

"Yeah, I am. At least until I find his owner. I'll ask around tomorrow."

"So you're going to hold onto him all day? Like in your classes and such?"

She petted his back, which he actually found quite relaxing. His eyes started to droop, but he could still hear the girls talk.

"Hm... I don't know. Maybe I'll just keep him in my bag. It's big enough."

There was silence for a moment, then, "Aw, look... he's falling asleep."

"Looks like it."

"That's so cute."

Draco's little wet nose twitched. He's never been called cute or adorable in his life, maybe when he was an infant. He wasn't used to it at all. Especially when girls said so.

"What are you going to name him?" asked the other girl.

"I don't know. He probably has a name."

"Just make one up for the time being."

"Mmm... he's all white, so how about Snowball?"

"That sounds perfect!"

"Alright. Snowball it is."

Draco's nose twitched again. _Snowball_? They couldn't pick a more masculine name? Well, they were thirteen-year-old girls, after all.

The girls started talking and laughing, but Draco didn't pay much attention. Ginny continued petting his back, and he couldn't help but drift off to sleep.

Tomorrow, he'll try to escape this girl's bag and find someone who was there in the courtyard and saw him transform.

His beady eyes shut and he fell asleep. The next time he opened them, he saw a girl's sleeping face right next to him. His heart beat with alarm, then slowed when he realized he was still a ferret. And that girl was Ginny Weasley.

Why did it have to be Ginny Weasley, the scrawny red-headed girl who is the youngest child of the family his family hates? Why couldn't it at least be someone from his own house?

Maybe he shouldn't have run away and just let someone turn him back into a human. Professor McGonagall was on her way, so if he stayed, he would've been changed back.

Too late now. He had to deal with this until he could go and find her himself. She's the transfiguaration professor, so she most likely will notice that he's not a real ferret.

Oh, how he wanted to get Harry Potter back for this one, even if it wasn't him who tranformed him.

* * *

Ginny groaned and her eyes fluttered open. The sunlight from the window hit them just right, and Draco saw that they were big and green.

"Oh," she said and propped herself up on her elbow. "Looks like you're awake."

She petted his head, and again, he instantly felt relaxed. Now he knew why cats liked to be petted so much.

Ginny got up and Draco dug himself in the blankets as he heard her undress and re-dress. Even though he was a ferret, he could still feel his cheeks heat up.

"C'mon, Snowball, time for breakfast."

He was picked up and placed in a musty leather shoulder bag. As Ginny walked, his little body was hit at by her books and things inside the bag. Desperately wanting to escape, he poked his head out and saw people walking by. Ginny was busy talking to the girls with her. He slowly moved more out of the bag.

"Oh, careful, Snowball," Ginny said and slid him back into the bag. "Don't fall out."

He let out a frustrated sigh. He knew from observation that Ginny Weasley was headstrong and observant. He wasn't going to be able to escape easily.

The scent of bacon, eggs, toast and pumkin juice filled his small nostills and made his tiny stomach growl. He hadn't realized that he skipped dinner yesterday because he was, well, a ferret. He spent all of dinner trying to get away, but Ginny kept a hold of him.

Ginny sat down at her table and set the bag on the floor. She opened it and picked him up and sat him in her lap.

"What's with the ferret, Ginny?" some boy asked.

"I found him yesterday. I'm keeping him until I find his owner."

"Hey," another boy said, "did you hear that Draco Malfoy got turned into a ferret yesterday? I didn't see it, but I wish I had."

Draco's little heart started racing. C'mon, someone make the connection!

"Serves him right," said a girl. "I hope he stays a ferret for life."

"I think he's missing from the Slytherin table. He's probably still scampering around somewhere."

They all laughed and Draco pleaded that someone would realize that _he_ was that ferret! Were these Gyffindors really that stupid?

"Ow!" Ginny yelped after Draco intentionally bit her finger.

"What?" some girl asked.

"He bit me. I think he's hungry."

"Are you sure you should be keeping that thing around?"

"It's not going to be for long."

Draco found a small piece of bacon in front of him and he immediately took hold of it with his little ferret hands and ate it in a few seconds.

"He _was_ hungry," Ginny said, and gave him a full piece of bacon to eat. Draco didn't know he could be so happy with one piece of cooked pig.

Once done with that piece of bacon, he poked his head up above the table and saw more delicious things.

"You're right, Ginny, that little guy _is _cute."

"Yeah, told you. Here you go, Snowball." She gave him some more bacon and he scarfed it down. He actually found himself gracious towards this Weasley girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_Just as a note, the ferret is referred to as Snowball, not Draco, when in Ginny's point of view. Just to clear any confusion._

**Chapter 2**

Ginny couldn't get a word with Professor McGonagall, or any or her professors for that matter. They all had to be somewhere, or there was a line of students who wanted to talk to them before her.

"Golly," she exasperated as she walked down a corridor. She spotted Harry, Hermione, and her older brother Ron. "Hey," she said to all of them.

"Hey, Ginny," Hermione said.

The ferret poked his head out of Ginny's bag and Hermione gasped.

"Ginny, where'd you get that ferret?"

"I found him yesterday. I'm trying to find his owner. I'm naming him Snowball until I can."

"Whatever you want, little sister," Ron said.

Ginny's heart pricked. "Would you stop calling me little?"

Snowball tried to make his way out of Ginny's bag, and almost did, but she caught him before he jumped out. She held him in her arms.

"He is rather cute," Hermione commented, eyeing him.

"Cute?" Ron said, his nose twitching. "You think that rat is cute?"

Ginny felt Snowball's thin body rumble with a growl. "Hey, don't be mean. He heard that, you know."

"Like that thing can understand me."

Ginny eyed Harry, who was talking with Neville Longbottom. She wanted to say something to him, but nothing came out. Why did she always have to be so nervous around him? She snapped out of it when Snowball tried to get out of her arms.

"Oh, c'mon," she said. "Well, I'm going to go. I need to find Snowball's owner."

They said their goodbyes and she was off.

Draco couldn't believe it. Those three didn't even make the connection. Given Weasley and Granger weren't there when he was transformed, but Potter still could've told them. If only Potter looked at him, he would've been revealed!

People eyed him as Ginny held him in her arms as she walked down the corridors. His heart jumped when his friends from Slytherein walked by. They looked at him, eyes wide, but didn't do anything!

When he turns human again, he's going to give them an earful. They definitely knew who he was.

* * *

As Ginny walked along the corridors, Draco mulled over in his head all that he knew about this girl. He knew she was the youngest of the Weasleys, was a third year, and she had a rediculous crush on Harry Potter-he realized this when she tried to stand up for Harry two years ago in the bookstore.

Was that all he knew about her? She was captured by the Heir of Slytherin when the Chamber of Secrets was opened, and was forced to do his bidding... She almost died then. Of course, he didn't care because he hated the Weasleys. And still does.

"We'll find your owner, Snowball, don't worry."

And she seemed to like animals. He didn't know what her animal she brought with her to Hogwarts, and frankly, he didn't care.

The day went on and Ginny didn't have any luck trying to find Draco's "owner." He just sat in her bag during the rest of her classes, and during the meals. Draco didn't mind that since she fed him whatever food was there. When she went back to her common room, he lay there on her bed next to her, curled up in the blankets, drifting in and out of sleep. He didn't mind not needing to do homework, either.

"I can't do this," Ginny said and put her quill down. "I hate potions."

"Hey, Ginny, take a break, why don't you?"

Ginny went and sat on the edge of her bed. Draco looked over and saw some other girls standing around, a couple of them sitting on the bed next to Ginny's. He got up and lay himself down next to Ginny again, hoping for a backrub.

"I would love to," Ginny said. "Potions is killing me."

"I hear you," said a girl. All of them looked as if they could be Ginny's age-thirteen.

"Hey, Pamela, what's with you?" Ginny asked, and Draco saw that one of the girls had a sad look on her face.

"Nothing," said the brown-haired girl.

"It's definitely something."

"Pamela's having boy troubles," said another girl, blonde, and another gasped.

"Who? Who do you fancy?"

"No one, alright?"

"Doesn't seem like it."

Draco felt slightly nausious. Girl talk-boys, fancying... uhk.

"I'll say who I fancy if you say who you fancy," said the blonde girl. "I fancy Henry McCormick. There, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You fancy Henry McCormick?" asked Ginny, surprised. "Isn't he a fifth year and in Raveclaw house?"

"Yeah, so? Who do you fancy, Ginny?"

"We all know who she fancies," said one girl with a glint in her eye. "It's Harry Potter."

Draco rolled his eyes. Oh, brother...

"It's no secret," Ginny said. "Now who do you fancy, Pamela?"

The girl remained silent for a moment, then muttered something. The girls said to say it louder, and she blerted out, "Draco Malfoy, okay?"

All the girls gasped and Draco poked his head up at the surprise.

"Draco Malfoy, Pamela?" asked the blonde, shocked. "Are you mad?"

"Yes, I am, alright? I couldn't help it."

"How'd you come to fancy _him_? He's a bully and a slimy-haired twit."

Draco's chest rumbled with a growl and Ginny picked him up and put him in her lap. She started petting his back.

"Yeah, I know," Pamela said. "But... I don't know... I first saw him my first year, and thought he was... well, really handsome. Dangerously and dreadfully handsome."

Draco would smirk with pride if he could.

"That's probably the only thing he's got going for him," said one girl. "Why are you so down, though? Did you confess to him and he turned you down?"

She shook her head. "No. He's been missing. For over a day. No one knows where he went."

"Good riddence."

"That's not funny, Sarah," Pamala said with emotion. "I'm genuinely worried about him."

Did none of these girls see what happened to him in that courtyard? Surely they've heard about it. His heart jumped when one of the girls looked at him.

"He seems awfully perky, Ginny."

She petted him. "Yeah, he is. Maybe he just likes backrubs."

"Ginny, what do you think of Draco Malfoy?" Pamela asked.

Draco's eyes widened and he scurried out of her lap, but she brought him back in again. "What?"

"You think he's handsome, right?"

"Um... well... I guess so. But he's a total jerk and a bully. Being good-looking is the only thing going for him, like Sarah said. No offense, but I just don't see why or how a girl could fancy him, other than for his name and looks."

"Let's just not talk about that git," a girl said.

"Alright."

The girls talked about other things, but Draco didn't really listen. His little jaw clenched. Girls only liked him for his name and looks. He didn't mind all that much, but now hearing the reasons why girls _didn't_ like him... he wasn't pleased with that. But can he blame them? He was a bully. He knew that he had people problems, and grudges...

It just didn't hit him until now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ginny woke up the next morning and found little Snowball curled up next to her, sleeping soundly. She smiled and gently pet him so he wouldn't wake up.

"So cute..." she whispered and got out of bed, careful not to wake her little friend up.

She pulled off her pajamas and put on her school uniform. She took her brush and brushed out her sleek, straight orange hair. She looked over at her bed and saw Snowball sitting up and looking at her.

"Hey, what are you looking at?" she said playfully, and he looked away and curled up in the blankets again. She giggled.

She got her things together and left the common room with a few of her friends. As they talked, she noticed Snowball poke his little head out of her bag. She patted his head and he looked up at her with his blue eyes. She smiled and looked on ahead.

At breakfast, Ginny fed Snowball some bacon and some cheese, and he loved it. She found herself not wanting to look for his owner. Would it be bad just to hold onto him until his owner sees him with her and claims him?

After breakfast, and as Ginny walked to her first class-Potions-she passed a few fourth-year Slytherin girls, all with dark brown, straight hair. They sneered at her and stuck up thier noses at her. One of them said,

"Would you look at the orange mop on her head? Makes you wonder if her mother uses her to clean the floor."

The girls laughed and Ginny whirled around to them, her heart beginning to pound with irritation.

"Oh, what, Weasley?" said another girl snidely.

Her mother has advised her not to pick fights since she was so headstrong. She huffed through her nose. "Nothing. Just stop bullying people around."

"Oh, is that all you got, Weasley?"

Snowball jumped out of her bag, making a few of the girls scream. He jumped on one of their shoulders and the girl screamed until he jumped off onto another girl, and that girl screamed as well. He jumped off of her and landed in Ginny's arms.

"You keep that thing away from us!" said one of the frazzled girls and the whole group ran off.

"Wow," Ginny said laughing and looked down at Snowball. "Thanks, Snowball. That taught them a lesson, huh?"

She walked on and she made it to her potions class in the dungeons. She put Snowball in her bag, but before she went into her classroom, she said, "You know, I was thinking that I would just keep you and just wait for your owner to show up."

Ginny didn't notice the ferret's blue eyes widen as she went into her classroom. In class, people talked about Draco Malfoy and how he's still missing. She didn't pay much heed to it since she didn't like the boy one ounce. But as she said to her friends the night before-something that she was able to admit _only _to herself-he _is_ pretty handsome.

Ginny thought about that as she left her class and went on to her next one. She spotted Harry down the corridor. He wasn't with any of his friends. Her heart started pounding and she gulped. Now was her opportunity to walk with him to his class, even if hers was in the other direction.

"Hey, Harry," she said when she was up to him.

"Hey, Ginny. On your way to your next class?"

She felt her cheeks heat up. "Yes. But, um... where are all your friends?"

"They all had to go to their own classes."

"Even Ron? I thought you two had the same schedule."

"He's walking with Hermione somewhere back there."

She nodded, knowing that her brother fancied Hermione. "So... can I walk with you to your class?"

"Isn't yours the other way, though?"

"I can take a different rout. Going the way you're going is quicker, anyway."

"Oh, alright."

She started walking with him, her happiness level elevating. Snowball poked his head out of her bag and grabbed at Harry's robes with his tiny claw. Harry noticed.

"Oh, you have a ferret?"

"Yes. I found him the other day. He lost his owner."

"Poor thing. Does he have a name?"

"Snowball. At least that's what I call him."

Harry snickered.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, it's just... Draco Malfoy was changed into a white ferret a couple days ago and nobody has seen him since."

Ginny's heart jumped and she looked down at her ferret friend. "Draco... Malfoy?"

"Yeah. You sure you're not carrying around the school bully in your bag?"

Ginny stared at him for a moment, then looked down at Snowball again. No way... It couldn't be.

"Well, this is me," Harry said, and Ginny snapped back to attention.

"Oh, okay. Um... see you later."

"Yeah, see you."

Harry went into his next class, and Ginny stood there for a moment. Was she really carrying around _Draco Malfoy_?

She shook her head and went on to her class. She couldn't concentrate in it, and found when she came out, she couldn't remember anything the professor said. It just couldn't be. Not him. Snowball-sweet Snowball-is not that slimy-haired git.

She walked on to her next class and couldn't concentrate in that one either. At lunch time, she sat in the courtyard with her friends, but she didn't hear what they were saying.

"Hey, Ginny?"

She looked at Sarah. "What?"

"You seemed to be in a completely different world. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just... I have my mind on things."

"What things?"

"It's not a big deal. Don't worry about it."

"Hey, girls, we have to go," said Pamela. "Lunch is almost over."

"You girls go," said Ginny. "I'll be right behind you."

The girls left. Ginny just sat there on the stone bench and stared at the grass, then at her bag where Snowball had his head poking out of it, looking around. She didn't notice that someone appeared in front of her.

"Hey, Weasley."

She looked up and saw a couple of brunette Slytherin girls, only different from the last time. They were older. "What?"

"We just talked with someone from Ravenclaw house. They said they told Harry Potter that you fancy him."

Ginny's heart immediately started pounding and she shot up up. "_What?_"

"Yeah, we heard it all. Someone saw you walking with Potter and they told him later that you fancy him."

Ginny stared at these girls, alarm pulsing through her. Her cheeks started to heat up. The girls laughed.

"That's not the best part, though," said the other girl. "You want to know what Potter said to them? He said that he _never _will think of you like that, and that you're just a sister to him. You might as well give up on him, Weasley."

Tears stung her eyes and emotion constricted her throat.

"Aw, look, she's going to cry... poor girl."

"Now you know, Weasley. Harry Potter is way too good for you. You're just plain and... not really pretty."

Ginny glared at them, wanting nothing but to sock both of them. Her hand balled into fists. That's when she noticed Snowball get out of her bag and run to the girls. Both of them screamed. He bit at their ankles and they screamed again and tried to kick him away.

"Get that thing away from me!" They began to walk away. "Remember what we said, Weasley!"

The girls ran out of the courtyard, and Ginny felt her strength vanish and she sat down on the bench. Hot tears fell down her cheeks.

"No," she said in denial. "They're just messing with me." She stood up again. "C'mon, Snowball."

The ferret got into her bag and she went to her final classes. She tried her hardest not to cry. Once her final class was over, she made it down to one of her favorite places-a small forest clearing by the Black Lake's edge. She sat on a rock and looked out at the water.

"They're just messing with me," she told herself again, her chest constricting and tears starting to fall. "They were lying."

A sob erupted out of her, and she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks and dripping onto her robes. More sobs and chest pains came, and she felt a fuzzy something under her hand. She looked down and there was Snowball, trying to nudge her hand with his head. She petted his back and sniffed.

"Those Slytherin girls always mess with me. They hate my family and make fun because I'm the youngest. Why can't people just be nice?"

Snowball curled up in her lap and nuzzled her hand, like a cat. Ginny let off a smile.

"You're so sweet, Snowball. There's no way you could be the horrible and nasty Draco Malfoy. He wouldn't scare off bullies and comfort me when I'm in a horrible state."

He sat there in her lap as she petted his back. More tears escaped her eyes.

"I guess you've heard, huh? That I fancy Harry Potter? Yeah, I've fancied him since I first saw him on the platform his first year." She giggled. "He looked so confused when we told him he had to run through a wall."

Snowball nuzzled her fingers.

"I've been mad about him since. And I guess I hope that he feels the same way. I mean, I know that he's preoccupied with the Triwizard Tournament right now, but... I don't know. I just hope that what those girls said wasn't true... that he would never think about me like that... someday, I hope he does."

Snowball sighed and Ginny smiled. "I'm glad I have you, you know. Your owner's pretty lucky." She picked him up and looked at him straight into his little blue eyes. "I hope I never find your owner. I know it's selfish, but... I just came to love you, and I don't want to let you go."

Snowball stared back at her and she brought him down into her lap again. She petted him as she looked off at the lake. She took some deep breaths and found herself feeling a bit better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Draco lay beside Ginny as she slept soundly. The dormatory was dark, aside from the moonlight coming through the window to the left of Ginny's bed.

He was wide awake. He couldn't get what Ginny said out of his head. She came to love him, and she doesn't want to let him go? Just because he scared off some girls, and comforting her by simply nuzzling her fingers?

He had to admit that he wanted to comfort Ginny, and wondered where that desire came from. Could it be from when he saw her brush her hair and saw the morning sun shine off it and making it glow like fire, and how mesmerizing that looked? Could it be from her always feeding him and holding him to her and having him feel loved?

He sighed. He's never felt genuinely loved before, aside from his mother. He thought that there wasn't a girl out there who could love him. But... he _was_ a little white animal that most girls happened to love.

No. He couldn't let this little Weasley girl get to his head. Even if she said that he was sweet.

What will happen when he turns human again? He could imagine her disgusted face at realizing the animal she's been cuddling for the past few days had been the slimy-haired git that everyone, including her, hates.

He didn't look forward to that. It surprised him that he found himself wanting to stay in ferret form and recieve love and attention from a little red-headed girl. Who he actually found kind of cute.

He shook his head. He shouldn't think too much about it. He should just sleep and see what tomorrow will bring.

He shut his eyes, and the next time he opened them, he saw Ginny up and doing her tie for her uniform. She noticed him.

"Hey, Snowball. Good morning."

He scampered off her bed and onto her bedside table. He looked up at her with his little blue eyes.

"What?" she said. "I'm almost done. We'll be down for breakfast soon."

He jumped off the table and into her arms. She giggled and started petting him.

"Someone wants some attention..."

Draco savoured the pets and the cuddles she was giving him, and admittably liked the small bit of cusion on her chest. He remained in her arms.

"Hey, I have to put the rest of my uniform on."

She put him down on her bed and he watched as she pulled on her sweatervest and robes. She brushed her hair and the sun shone on it again. Draco's little heart started beating faster as he stared at the shines, as well as the sun hitting her face.

He never would've noticed before that Ginny Weasley is actually... pretty.

He snapped out of it when Ginny looked at him again and got her bag. He knew she wanted him in it so he went and did so.

Ginny left with her friends as usual. At breakfast, Draco was enjoying a piece of bacon when someone said from above the table, "Hey, Malfoy's still missing!"

"Really? Well, I hope he never comes back," said someone else.

Draco's chest pinched. He knew now what people think about him and say behind his back.

"Ginny, what about your ferret?"

Harry Potter's voice. Draco wondered what Ginny felt sitting next to him, with him knowing how she felt. Those Slytherin girls from before in the courtyard did sound serious.

"I've already concluded that he's not Malfoy," she said with surety. "This little guy here is far too sweet and loving to be him. He's just an innocent ferret."

If he could, Draco would smile. Someone said, "Yeah, there's no way Draco could be those things, not in his life."

"Were do you think he went, then?" a girl asked.

"Who knows, and who cares?" Ron Weasley said. "It's better he's not around bullying people like he usually is."

"You're right."

Draco suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. People hate him. They really do hate him.

"Hey, why aren't you eating?" Ginny asked him. "Aren't you hungry?"

"You still haven't found the owner for that ferret?" a girl asked, probably Pavarti Patil.

"No. And I don't want to."

"Isn't that dishonest?"

"Yeah, but... I can't help it. He's just too adorable."

"Ginny," said Hermione Granger, "what if that ferret _is_ Malfoy? I mean... changing into a ferret probably changed some things about him."

Ginny was silent, as were the rest of them.

"I say you check it out," said a boy. "It sickens me to think that he's sitting at our table and in your lap."

"Fine," Ginny said, and Draco's heart jumped. "I don't want to, but I'll try to talk to Professor McGonagall today. I'll prove all of you wrong."

Ginny put Draco into her bag and she was off before any of her friends were done with breakfast. She exited the Great Hall and walked on to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

"Professor McGonagall?" Ginny asked when she entered the spacious room, and she walked up to the witch's desk.

"Ah, Miss Weasley. What can I do for you?"

Draco looked up at Ginny and saw her purse her lips. She looked down at him. She pulled him out of her bag, even though he tried to resist it.

"This ferret," Ginny said and held him in her arms. "Well... I heard that Draco Malfoy was changed into a ferret a few days ago, and..."

Professor McGonagall stared at her for a moment, then at Draco. "Indeed he was. And you think this is him?"

"Everyone else seems to think so."

The professor stood up and rounded her desk, taking a look at Draco. He shrunk under her stare.

"Well," she said, "I have never seen a ferret with blue eyes before, so this very well may be him."

"Is there a way you can know without changing him or anything?"

"I'm afraid not. If this little thing is just a normal ferret, nothing will happen to him. Please set him down on the floor."

Ginny clung onto him, and Draco clung to her, desperate to not let his secret be revealed. A second passed and she held him over the floor, ready to set him down, but he scurried onto her shoulder and hid himself in her long, flower-scented orange hair. Ginny got him out, and she placed him on the floor.

It didn't seem like he had a choice. But he couldn't let Ginny see Professor McGonagall transform him.

"Stand back, Miss Weasley," she said, and Draco scurried down the isle of desks, hoping to escape the classroom. The spell was cast at him and he felt himself transform from ferret to human. He tumbled on the floor as he heard a loud gasp.

He didn't want to move. He didn't want to move and look up at Ginny.

"There is your answer, Miss Weasley. Mr. Malfoy, are you alright?"

He remained still, his fists clenching against the stone floor.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

He stood up at his professor's forceful voice. His hair a bit messy, and his school uniform askew, he looked up at both of them. Professor McGonagall stood prim and proper. Ginny... she stood there, staring at him shocked and bewildered.

"Now you two run along," said the professor. "I have a class starting soon."

Draco stared at Ginny for a moment, then he turned to go. He exited the classroom and cantered down the corridor. He recieved looks and people pointed as he went by. He rounded a corner but stopped when someone shouted his name. He turned around and saw a flushed Ginny round the corner.

She came up to him, red-faced and not happy. "How could you do something like that? How could you...?"

He huffed through his nose, staring at her green eyes. "Do you think I wanted to get transformed into a rodent, Weasley? You think I didn't try to get away from you and turn myself back into a human?"

"But you heard everything! You've heard... you've seen..."

"It doesn't matter. Now just leave me alone. I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore."

He cantered away, trying to ignore Ginny starting to cry. He found himself wanting to turn around and say to her that he actually enjoyed being with her, and he felt things that he hasn't felt before... like love, acceptance, friendship...

But no. He kept on walking.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here's the final chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed the story! =)_

**Chapter 5**

Ginny sat there at the Gyffindor table that lunchtime, her mouth pulled into a frown. She noticed people at the Slytherin table give Draco pats on the back and saying 'Welcome back' and such. She looked away when he caught her eye.

She couldn't believe it. All that time... her ferret friend was actually Draco Malfoy.

"Ginny, you alright?" someone asked her, but she didn't bother to see who.

"She's probably disgusted that her ferret was Draco Malfoy. I'd be disgusted, too."

"Yeah, carrying him around everywhere, even sleeping with him... _UHG_."

Some people laughed and Ginny's cheeks burned. She couldn't take any more of this. She stood up and exited the Great Hall as fast as she could. She took a deep breath once she rounded a corner and got to a corridor that was less-populated.

"Golly..." she let out, her heart pounding.

Draco was there for everything... when she and her friends talked, when she undressed and re-dressed, when she was crying by the lake... he even slept right next to her for three nights straight!

She groaned and plopped down on a stone bench near her. She put her face in her hands. "Why...?"

She put her hands down and noticed a pair of black shoes in front of her. She looked up and gasped. Draco!

She stood up immediately, as tall as she could. "I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me."

"I just want to get something straight, Weasley. Don't go telling everyone that I was a ferret and that I was in your possession for a few days, alright?"

"Lots of people know, anyway. Word will spread."

He huffed. "Just don't spread it more. I don't need my reputation infringed."

"Reputation?" she scoffed, annoyed. "The past few days happened and you're now worried about your reputation? You could've left me at anytime, like during the night, and you never did. How do you explain that?"

He stared at her with those blue eyes, scowling, not answering.

"See?" she said.

"What do you want me to say, Weasley? That I enjoyed being your tag-a-long?"

"Well, wasn't that the case?" Ginny felt her throat tighten. "I told you things that I've never told anyone, and you heard things that you never should've heard."

"Like what? The fact that the only good thing going for me is my good looks?"

She glared at him. "Just obliviate your mind, alright? That would be the best for both of us."

She walked on passed him, but stopped when he said, "And what if I don't want to obliviate my mind, huh? What if I actually enjoyed it all and don't want to forget it?"

"What?" she said and turned around to him, bewilderment in her eyes.

"You heard me, Weasley. Of course, you were the last person I would want to be stuck with no matter the circumstance, but..." He sighed, defeated, and said in a softer tone, "I actually enjoyed being carried around in your bag and eating right off your plate, and... getting backrubs."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Are you... serious?"

Draco took a few steps up to her, and she backed away with every step. She backed away until her back hit a cold, stone wall. He came closer to her and her heart pounded in her chest. She about ran the other way, but Draco took hold of her arm before she could.

"What...?" she let out.

Draco didn't say anything. He stood closer and Ginny could smell his clean scent.

Her back completely against the cold wall, she glanced up and met his blue eyes. Emotions swirled through her, and she thought of pushing him away, but... she didn't. Draco leaned in a little and kissed her.

She froze. The feeling of another's lips against hers was so foreign, yet it was something that she only fantasized about. She didn't know what to do.

His lips moved on hers and she could feel thier softness, wetness, and warmth. She found herself closing her eyes as those lips moved a little more over hers. She felt the strength in her legs weaken a bit due to the emotions running through her, but she didn't move.

The feeling against her lips soon vanished and she opened her eyes. When she did, she saw blue eyes looking right at her. She tried to speak, but her tongue wasn't cooperating.

"I felt more loved and appreciated than I ever had before," he said in a low tone. "Even if I was just an animal. I stayed with you and didn't want to be transformed just so I could feel more of that."

She gulped as she stared at him, her whole chest tighting, making it hard to breath. She was still in shock.

"Hate me if you want," he said. "I won't blame you. Just remember what I said."

He leaned back and walked away from her. She stayed there against the wall, trying to figure out if what just happened was real.

She got kissed. For the first time. By Draco Malfoy. _Draco Malfoy_!

She slid down to the stone floor and hugged her legs to her chest. Tears stung her eyes and she began crying. She wasn't sure if it was out of confusion, or... happiness.

* * *

The next few days proved to be very difficult for Ginny. She would look at Harry, and remember her crush on him, but then she would catch sight of Draco, and she would remember that kiss. And she remembered it every time she looked at him, since, every time she looked at him, he would look at her back. She found herself wanting to talk to him desperately, and for him to ask her to the Yull Ball, which was in a month.

She still couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy fancied her. And it took him changing into a ferret to do so. If only she could give him more of that love that he was talking about. She really wanted to give it to him...

The Yull Ball came closer, and Ginny starting saying no to boys who had asked her. By the time it was a week before the ball, she lost hope that Draco would ask her and accepted Neville Longbottom's invitation. At the Yull Ball, Ginny stared at Draco. He looked _so_ handsome in his tuxedo, she could faint. He caught her looking at him at the entrance to the Great Hall-the Great Hall doubled as the ballroom-and looked away.

After the Triwizard Tournament contestants started dancing, she purposefully pulled Neville to the dance floor and started dancing along with everyone else. She knew Draco was watching, and she even caught his eye a couple of times. After a few dances, Neville left to use the restroom, and Ginny went to get a sip of punch at one of the elegantly-decorated refreshment tables.

"Golly..." she exasperated.

"I know," someone said, and her heart jumped whene she recognized the voice.

She didn't say anything and just drank her punch.

"Why so silent?"

"I thought you were worried about your reputation," she said, not looking at him. A few moments passed and he said,

"You look nice."

"Thank you. You do, too."

"I have an idea."

She looked at him this time, and was taken aback again at how handsome he was. "What?"

He pulled put his wand and muttered something. Sparkles fluttered over them and he put his wand away.

"What'd you do?" she asked.

"Invisibility charm. No one can see us now."

"Why would...?"

He took her hand and pulled her out to the dancefloor as a slow song played. Her cheeks heated up when he took a hold of her waist and pulled her close. Hands shaky, she put a hand on his shoulder and held onto his other hand tightly. She leaned into him and felt his warmth.

They swayed to the slow music in the low light of the room, and she could feel his cheek against hers. His hot breath sent shivers through her, even though the room was stuffy. She found herself sighing contently.

"You still fancy Potter?" he asked near her ear.

"Kind of, but... I fancy someone else now."

"Who?" he said, smiling against her cheek.

She leaned back and took in his handsome features. "Who do you think?"

"Don't know."

He was playing with her. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek, a little suprised that she did so. When she drew back, she saw a smile cross his lips. He held her a little closer to him. Her heart sped up and he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth.

She took it in contently. She found herself grateful that she picked up that little white ferret that day.

_The End!_


End file.
